Janitor Day
September 14, 2016 January 16, 2017 (redub, online) February 15, 2017 March 8, 2017 |run = 11 minutes |sister = Walter-Gate |songs = Friendship Song |writer = Terry McGurrin |director = Mike Fallows |storyboard = Bradley Overall Steve Remen |previous = Walter-Gate |next = Goldfish Fingers }} "Janitor Day" is the second segment of the third episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary The Zhus attempt to get Mr. Kerdle to like them, while Frankie tries to stop them from getting into trouble. Characters *Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak *Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse *Samantha Weinstein as Mindy Gelato (debut) *Rebecca Brenner as Cindy Gelato (debut) *Stephany Seki as Num Nums *Robert Tinkler as Chunk *Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles *Patrick McKenna as Wilfred Kerdle *Helen King as the teacher (debut) *Maria Vacratsis as the secretary (debut) Plot The episode begins with Frankie, getting off the school bus and the Zhus, call out her name, and tell her she forgot her lunch and they brought it to her. They tell Frankie, they want to go into the school however she tells them the school is off limits because Wilfred Kerdle, does not like them. Upset by this, they decide to enter the school after Frankie enters it and they try to find him. They eventually find him, and try to talk to him, though he is angered by them and throws them into a trash can. They escape it and try to talk to him again once again he throws them into the trash. Frankie notices this and becomes distracted, while doing her work in class. Mrs. Youngblood is upset with Frankie disrupting the class, and sends her to the principal's office. Meanwhile the Zhus try to impress Mr. Kerdle by cleaning the floor. However, the water from the mop, makes the floor slick and the students slip all over the floor, when they try to walk. In the office Frankie tells the Secretary, that her hamsters are out of control, and she needs to stop them, though the Secretary calls it an excuse and does not let her leave. The Zhus, then sing a song on the stage in the auditorium to try to get Mr. Kerdle to like them, though he get angered by this, and once again, throws them into the trash. They then come up with a plan and Num Nums tells them that Zhus never give up. And they decide to continue trying. They then decide to throw him a party in the gym, and get on the intercom and announce, there is a party in the gym for him. Kerdle angrily, walks into the gym and notices how good it looks, And begins to like the Zhus. He then tries, to tell them how good they are, however in the process, Frankie opens the door, and it hits him, causing him to fly all over the gym. He is once again angered by this, and yells at them. The next scene shows them back at the principal's office, with Num Nums telling her that she is happy that all of them are together. Pipsqueak then asks the Secretary why she is giving hamsters detention, in which she says like i have not herd that excuse before, and thinks the Zhus are humans. The Zhus then try to make friends with her, by singing the song they sang earlier to Wilfred Kerdle. Broadcast In the , "Janitor Day" aired on September 14, 2016 at 4:15 PM EDT on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Walter-Gate." In and , the episode will air on February 15, 2017 at 4:00 PM on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Walter-Gate." |accessdate=2017-2-1}} In the and , the episode will air on March 8, 2017 at 17:00 CET on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Walter-Gate." References Category:Season 1 episodes